


The Not So Interesting Story Of Damien Grey

by TubbyCal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TubbyCal/pseuds/TubbyCal
Summary: The first day of 11th grade is off to an okay start for Damien Grey. Despite the dress he was forced to wear, and his sisters.





	1. Porches and Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is just a warning for everyone, there will be misgendering in this story. And later chapters will hold some more triggering topics. I will list the triggers as we get to the chapters that involve them. For now, enjoy. With love- Calvin Poe.

I sat on the porch, the the morning sun shining on my face as it lit up the city. My fingers picked at the old chipping yellow paint, pulling it away in chunks to reveal the wood underneath. It was the first day back after summer, and the heat still clung to the air. I looked down at my legs, exposed to the world. It was tradition in my house for my sisters and I to always dress up on our first day of school. She would buy matching dresses for all of us. I remember I always used to fuss about it, hating how the dresses made me look, how they made me feel. Even now, everything about them makes my stomach turn. But- I just shut up and smile. At least, until I tell them. I know I’m going to have to one day. I keep telling myself that I will, that today will be the day. But I never do. 

The front door opened behind me, and my older sister, Annabelle, poke her head out. Her short brown curls swayed slightly as she smiled. She’d been out of school for two years now, and was going off to college again in about a week. Lucky her, she got the freedom that I longed form  
“Amelia Bedelia” she called out “come on, mom wants a picture with the three of us before the bus gets here.” 

I let out a long sight, and turned around. “You know I hate it when you call me that, right?” 

“Oh I know, but it got your attention didn’t it? Come on now, we don’t have much time” she slapped the doorframe a couple times before stepping back inside. 

Of course, there were more reasons behind it than I was going to tell her now. One being, well, the name didn’t suit me. At all. Another being that my mom and dad insisted on giving us all names that started with the letter “A” for some stupid reason. 

I let out a sigh and walk back in. I see my little sister run up to me, Anastasia. She had long black hair, like mine, and the same brow eyes as myself and our older sister “Amy” she called out, wrapping an arm around me. Enthusiastic is one way of putting her personality. Annoying is another.  
My mom, Catherine, stood smiling by the fireplace, holding her phone out in front of her. “Oh don’t the three of you look lovely, come on squeeze in really close. Amiela, stand behind your sister, oh oh! And put your arms around them.” The joys of being the tallest. I suppress an eye roll and stand behind them doing as instructed. Hating everything about it, hating how I know this will be sent out to just about everyone my mom knows. Hating that my dad would have it printed out for his desk at work. Hating the dress. A honk from outside saved the day.

“Oh! That’s the bus. Be safe you two” my mom said quickly rushing over to us and kissing Anastasia on the head, and me on the cheek. I was too tall for head kisses from her, without needing to bend down. For reference, I stand at 6”4. Witch is probably one of the few things I actually like about my body. My mom, on the other hand is 5”3. I think I get my height from my dad. As does Annabelle. 

I’m the first out the door, taking long strides to get to the bus. My eyes scan the rows until I spot him. Elijah smiled at me, and gave a small wave. He was an adorable man, tight curly blond hair, and dark green eyes. He was also the first boy I dated, and the first person I came out to. 

“Grey” he called out “Grey! It’s been forever.” Grey. My last name, and the only name he would publicly call me, as he knew I hated my given name, and I wasn’t sure what I wanted to go by yet. 

I chuckle “I just saw you last week, Eli.” I sat down beside him, holding my messenger bag in my lap “we went to the mall.”

“Yeah but that was for forever ago.” Elijah put on a fake baby voice, and leaned into me. I couldn't help but laugh and gently shove him off. He pulled out a notebook and dropped it into my lap “so, I know you were talking about names that start with Z” he began “so I wrote down all I could think of, even went onto a baby naming website. But if you ask me, Zuse is really badass.” 

“Don’t you have a cat names Zuse” I asked.

“A dog, and no, his name is Thor. There’s a difference.”

“Right, is that because your a comic nerd, or a god nerd?”

“Why can’t it be both, Grey?” 

“You know, what. You’re right. Your just a big godly comic nerd.” I stuck my tongue out at him, and he returned it. 

“Amelia” Anastasia called out, taking the seat behind us “Amelia, are you and Elijah back together?” She leaned to the side, looking at us with a large grin on her face. 

“No” I told her “not that it’s any of your business anyways. We can be friends without dating, or goodness forbid getting married.” 

Elijah pouted jokingly “aw, but I thought we were destined to be married” he teased “you were going to ride a white horse down the aisle.” The act only lasted for a few seconds after that, before he laughed “naw, kid” he looked at Annabelle “the two of us realized we just work as friends, that’s all. I’m sure one day we will find other people to marry, and we can and will be happy for eachother.” 

Elijah and I dated for about a year. We started when I was 14, and broke up just after I turned 15. Infact, it was almost a year since we did, seeing as how my 17th birthday was at the end of the month. There was no big fight that ended the relationship, no bad feelings either way. Tears were shed, but mostly on my end. After all, he was the first, and only so far, person I had come out to. It felt so good to tell him, so good for someone to know. 

~~~~~~~~

It was a late night, early December. The snow had fallen, blanketing the city of Bar Harbor, Maine. I walked with him, hand in hand through an empty park. Fresh snow crunched under our boots, leaving a new trail that would surely be covered by morning. 

Elijah looked at me, and smile softly “you know” he said “I think you’re the tallest girl I’ve dated. I kind of like that.”

I nod slowly, and just hum in agreement “yeah it’s actually quite powerful, towering over everyone” I told him “I’d compare you to guys I’ve dated, but so far you’re the only one.” 

“So far? You don’t think I will always be the only one?”

“Did you think your first girlfriend would be the only one?”

“Well I mean- it’s what I hoped. But if it means anything, I think you’re a lot better than she was. She was pretty and all, but she was kind of a bitch.” 

“Only kind of? She cheated on you, Eli, that goes way past kind of. Not to mention how much she lied, constantly.” 

“Okay yeah, she cheated and broke my heart. But, that’s behind me. You are my now, Amilia. You are what I want now.”

I stopped walking, and let go of his hand. My stomach sank and my head started to spin. I knew I had to tell him. I’ve known him for years. I was there when his sister came out as bisexual two years ago, and seen how supportive he was of her. I knew how different this was, I knew that this was big, but I had to tell him. 

“Amelia” he asked frowning as he looked at me “Amelia are you okay?” 

I took in a deep breath and stepped in front of him. He was just a few inches shorter than me, so it was easy for me to meet his eyes. “I need to tell you something” I started “please- don’t interrupt me while I say this. You can do, or say whatever you want after. Just please, please don’t tell anyone.” My face began to burn as I searched for the words. “I’ve never felt.. Right… as.. As Amelia. Not in this body, with this voice, anything. I- I uh- I’ve looked into it, did some research and- and spenr a lot of time just.. Elijah.. I- I’m transgender” I closed my eyes as I said the word. Something that had been in me for years at the time, since I first heard about it on TV. “I- I know that it might not make sense to you. But- I’m not in the right body, that’s the best way I can describe it. It’s just.. Not right. You know? I’m a guy, I am a man.” And like that, it all come pouring out. Tears rolled down my cheeks now, as I broke into a sob. I’m still not sure if it was relief that I finally said it outloud, or fear of what he would do next.

There was a long moment of silence before he wrapped his pudgy arms around me tightly “you are my friend” he said softly “no matter what I got your back, I promise you. No matter who you are. But-” he fell quiet, and only squeezed me tighter “I think it’s best if we stay friends. I’m.. I’m straight.”

“Thank you” I said, burying my face into his shoulder, letting my glasses dig into my skin “thank you, I- you’re amazing. I understand. Friendship is good. It’s more than good. Better than what I was expecting.” 

He ran his fingers through my hair and nodded “you know I’m not the kind of person who would abandon you for that. It was brave of you to tell me, and I’m so sorry you’ve been dealing with this for so long… have you told anyone else?” 

I shook my head “no… and I don’t know if I can yet. Please- don’t tell anyone. Especially not my family.” 

“You have my word.”


	2. The School Bell Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien meets up with some of his other friends from school, and talk about basic things.

The hallway was filled with chatter. Friends reuniting after summer break, some already complaining about the teachers they had. I felt myself cringe as a group of girls ran up to each other squealing with glee. It wasn’t that I hated they were excited to see their friends, I was happy for them. The way they went about showing it, however, that was something else. Loud, and annoying. 

“Why don’t you greet me like that” Elijah teased. 

“Because I hate you” I joked back.

“Your words wound me, Grey. I am wounded, you must go on without me.” He clapped his hand to his chest and leaned against the lockers “don’t forget me my friend, keep me in your heart.”

I watched him play it up and smiled “oh no, whatever will I do” I said as I started to walk away “the pain is just to much, unbearable. So much so that I must leave you alone and go find my locker. Venture on without me!” I continued down the hall. Locker 256, right near one of the mens washrooms. I couldn't help but feel like it was mocking me. There it was so close to me, yet I still felt so far away from it. At this point in my life, I’d only ever been in a mens washroom twice. Once when I was a kid, my dad took me in one, and the second time I was sick in a shopping center, and the womans was full. Still I could feel the looks I got as I rushed in, I remembered it all. It was better I did it in there than on the floor anyways. I knew that one day, I would be able to walk in and out of the mens washroom with pride, with no fear of what would happen. Until that day, I refuse to use public washrooms, unless it’s an emergency. 

I looked down at the paper in my hand, and quickly spun the combination to the locker, the door jammed slightly as I tugged it open, needing a little extra ‘oomf’ behind it. Great. Shitty locker, in a shitty location. This was going to be a great year. I could just feel it. 

“Oh hey” I heard a voice call out to me, followed by a dark hand placing against the locker beside mine “guess we are locker neighbors huh.” A man with rich brown skin, almost matching an acorn in shade smiled at me. His eyes locked with mine for a moment, his right eye a golden brown, the left white with a grey film over top of it. He didn’t go blind in one eye due to something tragic, he was just born that way. It never bothered him much, infact, he seemed to hold it with pride. When Nathan and I first met, he told me some story about how it meant his soul belonged to the devil. I think he makes up a new one for each person he meets, and I always admired that about him. 

“Oh it’s good to see you” I greeted him with a small smile “how was your summer? Do anything fun?”

Nathan shrugged “you know how my family is. Yearly trip to Disney, all that stuff. Pictures with Goofy.” He waved his hand slightly as he spoke, brushing it off. He’d never been a fan of Disney movies, to him, they were are too cheese. Nathan loved action movies, and strive to be like the men he’d seen in them “how about you, did you go to camp?”

“Ahyuh” I replied, a small nod “we always do. Had to clean it up a bit when we got there, but other than that we had a great time. Annabelle and I fixed up the doc, and Anastasia and dad built a fort. Unfortunately it got knocked down in a pretty big storm but it was nice while it lasted.” My family owned a small log cabin about a 3 hour drive from home. It was nice there, I always loved it. We’d spend two weeks out there each summer, and pop in now and then through the year. The woods have always been something I loved. Being outside, and able to see the stars through gaps in the trees. There is something peaceful about that. 

The bell rang out, cutting our conversation short. We both quickly waved to the other, and headed off to our first classes of the day. It felt like time was taking way too long to pass, first day of classes always seemed longer than the rest. Going over the basics, what we would need, what was expected of us. And the part I always hated most, new teachers. Ones that made us introduce ourselves, one by one. Ones that made me say the name I hated, and give one fact about me. I usually stuck with the fact that I’ve been playing piano since I was 7. Nearly a decade now. My parents gave me a choice between that, or dance class. I think I made the right choice. I’d much prefer to sit to the side while other people are on stage anyways. Being on stage, and the center of attention has always been more for my little sister anyways. She loves dancing, and singing, all that stuff. So I play, and she stands front and center and does her thing, gets the attention while I get a thank you. Not that it bothers me, I actually prefer it that way. Maybe it comes with being the middle child. My big sister was always praise, and put in charge of us when our parents were out. Or given extra perks, while my little sister was always babied, and rarely got in trouble. I know others will tell you that it sucks being the middle child, but I like it. 

Finally, lunch rolled around. I sat with Elijah, Nathan, and a few other people in our small friend circle. A girl, Tara, sat across from Nathan, she was beautiful. Long chestnut brown hair, skin a light tan from a summer spent on the beach, and dark green eyes. It was hard for just about anyone not to find her attractive. Assuming that person was into woman. Witch, admittedly I am. Perks of being Bisexual I guess. Unfortunately for anyone who fell for her, she wasn’t interested in dating. At all. 

Tara smiled at me as I sat down and wrapped arm arm around me “hey Am’s” she said “sorry I didn’t see you all summer, my mom insisted on taking me to the other coast. But! I got you something while I was gone.” She reached into her pocket and placed a small necklace on the table. One of those with a bug inside it. The letters A.D.G were engraved on the back. She didn’t hesitate to pick it back up and slide it around my head. We grinned at each other. 

“Aw, this is really sweat Tara” I said to her “thank you, I love it.” Even if it had a reminder of who I wasn’t on it, I still appreciate it at the time. It was something I liked, and wore as much as I could. The spider, frozen forever it a translucent block. It was beautiful, and something she knew was perfect for me. I looked across the table to see Nathan wearing a tacky shirt with the word ‘summer’ airbrushed on it, blue and green. Elijah held what looked to be a small handmade box in his hands. He gently shook it, listening to something rattle inside. 

“So is this puzzle box the gift, or is what’s inside it the gift” Elijah asked “because you know my sister took a hammer to the one you got me last year.” 

Tara laughed “that’s why I got you this one, dummy” she said “the thing that’s inside is just an extra bonus.” She smiled her beautiful smile. The kind that could make even the coldest hearts melt. Her dimples just made it that much better. 

She always had a habit of getting each of her friends different souvenirs when she went on trips. Ones she knew each of us would like. My family and I never really went away, being in Maine was all I really knew at the time. Not that I can complain. I loved it there, and still do. It was home for me for many years. 

I poked at my food as the chatter continued, taking a few bites here and there. I’ve never had much of an appetite, but I do try to eat. Even if I did eat more, I think I would still be slender, that runs in my family. At least, I got it from my mom. That’s what she used to tell me. 

I loved these three, more than anything. I know there were others in that group, but I can barely remember a thing about them. But Elijah, Nathan, and Tara. The three of them were me favorite people. I rolled my eyes far too often at people who promised to be friends for forever. But I truly believed that would be the case for the four of us. There was just one thing two of them needed to know. One thing I’d only told Elijah. 

But now wasn’t the time to tell them. We sat around the table, laughing while we ate, talking about the teachers we had, about things we did over the summer, things we could do this school year. Same old boring stuff, some things I can barely remember.

The bell rang, cutting our conversation short. Nathan was the first to stand “crap, guys, I got gym” he said “text me later, we should make plans for after school.” He lifted his tray, and was off. One by one, we left, saying a quick goodbye to each other as we did. 

I dreaded gym class, for multiple reasons. So when it rolled around near the end of the day, I ditched out. Found a nice nook in the library to hide in until the end of it, at least for today. The girls locker room was always hell for me. I know this wasn’t the case, but whenever I was in there I always felt like people were watching me, that their eyes were on my. I thought maybe they could sense that I didn’t belong there. Despite knowing that was far from the truth, I still let it be one of the things that held me back.


End file.
